nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:First Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ The First Chamber forum is only opened to Members of the Congress. Here MOTC can propose law proposals and other federal issues. They can be discussed and adjusted, until there are replaced to the Second Chamber for vote. Older proposals Tobacco legislation During the summer of 2008 we, the Congress, signed the Tobacco Regulations Act into law. We talked a lot about what should be in the law, and what not. We agreed to writing a moderate law, stating it would be possible to change the law and make it either harder or weaker. I'll outline how the current Tobacco Regulations Act works: * All uses of all forms of tobacco are forbidden: ** In all government buiding ** For all minors (-18y) ** In the direct environment of children aged 12 or younger ** In the direct environment of children aged 12 to 18, unless if they agree with the use of tobacco in their environment * Congress discourages all use of tobacco products * Companies and organizations have the right to prohibit tobacco use on their properties This is more or less how the law is. I think we should consider extending it a little. What do you think? What areas should be included if we decide to strengthen this act? Speak out. 10:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Iam fine with the Discouraging but the age things i dont supoort them Pierlot McCrooke 10:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :: I'd think the existing law would just do fine. As it's about something abstract, maybe we could spend more time thinking how we should "govern this site". --Bucurestean 14:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Let smoking be a personal choice for people to make. Let everyone over the age of sixteen make the decision for his or herself. We cannot forbid people to drink alcohol, neither can the government deal this harshly with tobacco smoking. I am against this. Discuţie 14:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Well, the law already exists. The questions was, should we extend it? And I don't agree with you on the unability to prohibit alcohol. 14:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::AEC) Look, when the age is 18, people will start smoking at the age of 16. However, when the allowed age would be 16, youngsters would already start smoking when they're 14. The same with alcohol. That's what I see in my environment. --Bucurestean 14:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, at what age may one drink alcohol in Lovia? If it is the age of 21, like in the US, then I would say tobacco smoking should also be upgraded to age 21+. Or downgrade the age altogether to 16. People dying young is cheap for the goverment. Dr. Magnus 14:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :There is no legal drinking age in Lovia. By the way: the drinking age is not 21 in the US. It differs per state. 14:31, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm mistaken, there is such a US law indeed, since 1984. 14:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Being a smoker of cigars myself I must be against this law. Viva corona! I hate this health-guru type of law making. Let the people decide for themselves whether or not they choose to live their lives unhealthy. :D Dr. Magnus 14:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :How did Churchill live to be old? Whiskey and cigars, my friends, whiskey and cigars! :D Dr. Magnus 14:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :AEC) They certainly are allowed to do that, after the age of 18. --Bucurestean 14:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Pierius, that is my vision as well. There is only one complication: smoking (and drinking) affects the lives of other people. Passive smoking is monstruously bad for children, and alcohol abuse has led to murder, assault, rape etc. THAT is why we need these laws. 14:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::How do you control that people dont smoke near children? Cameras in every house? McCrooke 14:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC)